Rough Sailing Is Spelled Nowadays as Life
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: going through hard times in my family with my aunt and uncle, this story is my frusteration for even Arthur and Molly aren't perfect. please review and leave ideas.
1. I Don't Care

A\n: well, I am writing this out of my own frustrations. My aunt and uncle are heading for the amazing rode called divorce, and their children, boy and girl are the same age I was when my father left, the blessed age of 8-9. Their little girl is the one that wrote that little oneshot that was up here. Anyway, I really don't like Arthur and Molly as anything but a refuge for myself. I've prayed for my aunt and uncle many times, but sometimes you wonder why God, 'let's,' things happen? Well He doesn't…he makes things happen. Even parental probs. He doesn't cause problems, he fixes, but Satan really screws with people. Anyway, I've done a lot of asking God why…even why my own father left, but now, I understand…tis to help my cousins to whom I have never felt closer to. Arthur and molly are such a safe place for me, my safety in the midst of thinking of my parents, or aunt and uncle. Funny how all of this comes into play. I never even cared about Arthur and molly until 2007. I fell in love with Arthur, (cus of my darling father) when I read all about the weasleys, I LOVE my Dad to death, but I don't condone or appreciate what he did….obviously. and it kills me knowing my cousins may feel the same. Anyway this is an Arthur molly story, because when I suddenly fell in love with them, and THEN realized Arthur was supposed to die…..oh gosh, fate twisted me. I'm still praying for my aunt and uncle, and I hope they make it through, but even if not, one day I'll show my cousins this story, and I'll bring them closer knowing we're in the same perfect little boat we call Life these days. Brilliant?!!!

It was cold at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Perpetually freezing…actually. Molly Weasley sighed as she drew her robe closer to herself, tying a knot in the middle. Everyone was at another meeting for some people in the Order that couldn't make it. So, minus Sirius' mother, the musty refuge of Grimmauld Place was molly's. Arthur was on guard tonight, and molly knew he should be home anytime now…considering he took anytime to come in! Molly calmed her thoughts, but she was angry. She understood late, it was a cursed war they were fighting! But never did she understand the hours her husband left her wondering if he was alive…but she realized he might not have even paid attention to time…which only brought about a different bout of depression…..why did her husband not care to be home to see her when they could both be dead tomorrow? Both be snatched by the war or followers of the one they were set to bring down?

Not a minute later, the doorbell rang, molly walking to open it. She'd be running, had it not been the aching feeling in her heart, that it was so late, she didn't care to see the man he loved that much when he didn't bother to think of her the same way…or so she thought.

"Molly." He settled for saying warily as he tried to smile. She shut the door behind him and yawned.

"Now that your home I can go to bed. I've been up awhile now." She said, hoping he'd catch on…but to no avail.

"Sorry dearest, you didn't have to wait for me."

"Yes Arthur…I shouldn't have…would've been unfortunate if I was up until tomorrow when they finally found your body! If you were going to be late, for Merlin's sake Arthur you could've called….could've flooed…..you could've let me know you were OK." Tears were now streaming down her face and Arthur reached his hand out to her. She snatched it back to herself, her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"No….don't touch me. Your three hours past the time you've been home for the last week…..and you didn't even call….if you wanted to touch me that bad when you were working you would've just let me know you were going to be late. An I love you, I'll be Ok…and be home a little later, would've been perfect not this Arthur…never this…you've never done this."

"Molly, dear..let me explain."

"No..i don't want you to explain I just want to go to bed. Your fine, and thank God for it because since your off tomorrow, we can handle then." She left the room with no kiss of assurance, no hug he was offering and he sighed, settling for the couch he'd be sleeping on…..though probably without the actual sleep part….he hated fighting with his wife…he loved her more than anything and nothing she had in her mind was true…not to slightest. His father had always taught him to resolve his fights, but now…the sun was down. As was his wife and himself. He prayed a last silent prayer of serenity and thanks and tried drifting into a sleep. His dreams were creepy and disturbing… one of an attack that had never happened to himself, but as he awoke and walked to get a glass of water he felt as though the snake was still rubbing against him. As he grabbed the cup a shooting pain flew through his hand as the fang had released in his abdomen and before he could even remember they were fighting, he yelled for his wife. Molly came downstairs, her eyes still half closed.

"Arthur, what is it I was sleeping i.."

"Molly I have to do back-to-back guarding and I don't feel right about it."

"Then don't go…but don't do it just because of me…..I've adapted to being without my husband for long periods of time." She replied, going to the sink to pour herself a glass of water.

"No..it was like…a dream….it was odd……I just don't know…your good with that….if I don't feel right about it what should I do."

"Arthur," she started tiredly then she looked at him.

"I don't care what you do." She replied defeated and he retreated.

"Ok then." He replied hoarsely and he sighed., walking back to the living room.

"Well…goodnight love…."

"Goodnight, Arthur." She said coldly as she walked upstairs. He watched her until she was gone…then she sat on the couch….he hated fighting with his wife..he didn't seem as though he cared if he died tomorrow because he was so broken….to wrong he was.


	2. Afraid of Fights? No Afraid of Loss

a\n: my uncle should be telling the kids tonight, that he's leaving. Its really breaking me, knowing they have no idea what's about to happen to them, but now I look at myself years later and know they will be OK…resentment and compassion and hurt and fear and missing and hatred..will all come in the package….forgiveness or not will come to…but I'll be sure to tell them their feelings are right..and that they have a place to be speaking them, or writing them. I'll be sure to tell them, there's anything wrong with getting any attitude sometimes, about how sucky things went down. Its ok to feel the things I've mentioned and more…but they'll know how easy it is to lose someone…as do i….and things like this, actually make you treasure life even more. The fact my parents haven't been together and in love, makes half of the person I am….good, bad and indifferent, I'll be damned if they don't grow through this as I have…and always will I listen to the hours of talks and worries, language and discussion, because I'd want the same thing had I had an older cousin with me through what happened with my parents. Just as my uncle will be telling them he's leaving, so will Molly be telling her kids, Arthur could die.

Molly sighed, again pulling her robe close around her. It was the same scene as the night previous, except she wasn't worried about her husband. She knew Arthur would be fine…but she also knew the fight they had, stung her. It really hurt knowing again he was gone for hours on end and they hadn't made up…she..hadn't.

Molly Prewett-weasley didn't know how many hour, moments, minutes, seconds had passed when the note came. She didn't remember her mingled hated emotions as he saw her husband laying frail and pain filled. She couldn't explain equally how she felt when she clung to him as he awoke….also, she could not recall how the memories and tears and words flooded back to her…making her feel worse than she had with her boggart…higher than she felt the first they'd been together. Molly felt torn….torn form one side of the earth to the other. Torn from the inside to out. Torn to know her husband, to whom her last words were cruel and cold, could die. The man she loved and had her children with. The man she couldn't be without even though she had made it sound that way. Molly owled the kids, telling them all that had happened, and as any child would when unexpected and foul news came upon them, they sobbed, they stopped talking, they sulked…they were changed. For better or for worse molly didn't know..all she knew was she needed Arthur…she needed the man she said she didn't. she cared what he did as she said she hadn't……she longed for the man she made sure not to acknowledge. She cried endlessly until he would awake…until she would know he was alright…..but when he awoke the same image of herself was reflected at her. The hurt not coming from physical pain shown in his eyes and the lines in his face…..he stared at Molly for the longest time, before again, slipping his eyes closed. He moaned her name in his sleep…but when he awoke, each time silence was the only entity in the room. Molly looked at him, not being able to stand the suspense until he actually talked to her…what had she done? She watched his chest fall and rise, knowing fully the love that penetrated through it every time he saw her. She realized then, she didn't understand the love he had for her, was likewise more than the love she had for him. She always feared for losing him….but now she realized…he was distancing himself, because he feared for losing her.


	3. Chapter 3

a\n: had to write a new chapter,….the last 30 minutes have been a game of phone calls and tears. My uncle's finally done it! And we're miles away, they live in Jersey, us in Florida. I can't control how much I want to be there, my cousins are all I feel for. I'm doing my best as I write this to get the whole story, but I can't ignore how much I want to hold the kids. All my mother is saying is how déjà-vu like everything sounds. Obviously she's been through it with my father. I'm glad through my writing I can let go of the pain, I've never talked about my true feelings of my Dad leaving, and this has brought on a bout of anger and sadness I've never known. Not sure if its for awhile, or if he's really gone, but again, I'm writing this story for my cousins, because one day I will show my life to them as it mirrors through theirs. There will probably be a new chapter tonight, you guys will be kept up to date, I couldn't do it without a leave because of my writing. I intend to talk to the kids tonight, anyway. If this chapter sucks I'm sorry, I can't type without thinking of my cousins with every word, I just saw them for Easter, and there stuck in this un-Godly mess of family.

Arthur Weasley's rasping breaths were taken labored and in pain. Physical had passed, but he was more settled on the fight with his wife, that was ongoing. He wished one of them could say something, but neither wished to. Molly had tried many times, but just as the word sorry came to her, it retreated. The kids could sense how awkward it was between their parents when they went to visit their Dad…and it affected them greatly. The environment was odd, and senseless. They were completely torn, husband and wife, kids and father, kids and mother…..after all, fights hurt kids the most.

A\n: super short, but there will be a long one soon, I'm sorry…I can't do this right now. Hope it was good for now.


	4. You Don't Know

a\n: talked to my cousins last night and today. Didn't' talk much on the subject, but tis only the beginning. Anyway, here's a new chapter, conveying some of my thoughts, plus what ahs to be done for Arthur and molly….and ohmygosh! I know Arthur is distancing himself, but you will find in this chapter, its not only the fight.

Molly stayed by Arthur's side day and night….finally packing uo the courage to whisper, "I'm sorry," one evening. Molly would never forget the feeling she had, when he looked her dead in the eyes…and said quietly, "For what?" molly sighed.

"Arthur….for the fight…for lashing out on you…I'm sorry for ignoring you, love." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, taking his hand to move molly's form his head. He laid it on the bed and stared at her, frightened.

"its so bright in here." He said slowly.

"Arthur…the lights are off."

"no…molly…its so bright." She sighed, grasping his hand.

"Arthur, just look at me..its not, I promise…its safe, its dark…its night…"

Night

Night

Night

_Harry longed to bite the man but he must master the impulse, he had more important work to do. But the man was stirring, a silvery cloak fell form his legs as he jumped to his feet. And harry saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt, he had no choice. He reared high form the floor and struck once,_

"Arthur."

_Twice_

"Love, just look at me."

_Three times._

"Arthur, its Ok…I promise."

_Plunging in fangs deeply into the man's flesh. _

"ahh!" sweat ran down his face.

_Feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws._

"Ah..Mo..mo….molly….molly…" he rasped, breathing deep.

_Feeling the warm…..gush….of blood._

"Molly!" molly embraced her husband tightly, he threw his arms tight around her, sobbing. Molly Prewett-Weasley had never seen her husband cry…then again, she had never seen him in his Critical Hour.

"Arthur…Arthur Weasley look at me." She begged, tears streaming down her own face now. Arthur breathed deeper and grabbed the hands that were grasping his face.

"molly I'm sorry."

"For what?"

His eyes widened.

"You don't know…?" he asked, his heart dropping.


	5. Dreamlike

Molly's mind was racing.

"Wh…what don't I know, Arthur?"

"When…when I was attacked….the Order members weren't the first to find me…Molly i…there's this lady at work….she talks to me all the time and I thought it was odd…so I confronted her about it and she asked if she could meet there last night….so I signed up for guard duty so I'd have an excuse and…I was attacked earlier….so she found me first….she stayed with me….she kissed me Molly…" molly stared at him.

"Arthur lie down…your so delirious…really."

"Molly! Stop it! I'm not joking I know what I'm talking about….i thought I was gonna die, Molly…I thought I would never see you again and I would never be able to say I was sorry." Molly looked at him.

"Arthur….arthur…..wh…how could something like that happen if….if you weren't willing? When we were young…you pushed me away…..once….and it hurt…..how could you give yourself t someone else without pushing them away first? Without trying? Arthur…why didn't you just tell me why you were going? Or that you don't love me?" arthur's eyes opened wide, sweat poured down his face.

"Molly…molly….molly…no….no…I love so much…I love you so much please? Please don't; walk away? Don't leave me….please I love you…I love you with everything I have. I always have felt that way….molly it was a mistake I didn't mean for it to happen i…please?" he begged her frantically and she stared at him tears streaming down her face.

She looked down on his frail body and took in a deep breath. Blood reddened the wound on his side, close to his leg…a long gash…somewhere that now frightened her….but somewhere she would touch in amazing love before….how many times had he rubbed her hair and back and thigh, and she likewise? How many times had they loved each other, and the average of how long they took compared to moments then done? How could one accident…be such a huge turmoil? Molly stared at him before standing.

"Arthur I just need time…I really thought…I could always trust you."

"Molly please don't go? Please?"

Arthur awoke with a gasp as the alarm sounded. He turned to see Molly sleeping soundly beside him from their recent round of love making the night previous. She held his waist tight, snuggling closer as he moved. He thought back to the fight…to the attack….he had guard in a week…..he thought quietly to himself….he wasn't Seer…none of the sort ran in his family….but then why would he dream of something like that? The woman was true…..molly's tension was true….the risk of attack was true…but how could he stop them all form reaching their level of destruction?

a\n: muahhhhh haha, hope you enjoyed. Just a dream, now Arthur has to stop all of this….how? review and keep reading, leave ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GodBless


	6. Sleep

a\n: ideas, reviews, feedback, what do you want to see? You know the drill, see ya! Enjoy!

Godbless

Arthur awoke early the next morning, hoping to find Molly still laying next to him, but to no avail. He walked downstairs and found her sitting in the rocker near the fire. She smiled up at him as she came to sit with her.

"Hi love." He said quietly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Arthur." She replied quietly, resting her head on his arm.

"Why're you up so soon? You have work, get as much sleep as you can."

"I know…I didn't have you next to me though…" molly blushed.

"Sorry love….i was cold…..i came to get something to drink and a heating potion but….the fire looked so appealing."

"And I didn't?" he teased, smiling.

"you were…I'm just……I don't know…..all of this is taking a toll on me I guess…..i'm so worried with the Order and…never mind love…you go sleep."

"no its alright Molly i.."

"No! Arthur, you need rest, come on…I'll come back up." Arthur nodded and held her waist tight as they walked the stairs together, trying to grab the last precious moments of sleep before the day; week started.


	7. Whats Left

a\n: hope you enjoy this, please read and review!

GodBless

Arthur was on guard all week, being as everything he had been frantic about was coming true. His wife had been in a rather sad mood all week, and he had done everything he could for her. He was lost now. The best part was, now that mysterious woman at the Ministry was getting closer to him. He was a little worried about it, but he cared more for his wife and did his best to comfort her, even if she was pushing him away. The same thing happened tonight, as he lad beside her.

"Mollywobbles?" he ventured quietly and she turned to him sighing.

"Yes Arthur?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing….go to bed you have work tomorrow."

"I'm not sleeping until you tell me what's wrong, Molly." He replied stubbornly.

"Arthur….please? I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Molly i."

"Arthur, please! Not now." She begged. He looked her in the eyes, wondering what had angered…upset…his wife so greatly.

"Ok Molly….when you want to…talk…you know I'm here i.."

"I know!" he recoiled, trying to hug her. She pushed him away and they both turned their backs on each other. Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

_[Chorus]_  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

_[Chorus]_

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

_[Chorus]_

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

A\n: song is Nick Lachey's whats left. It's the theme for this story. It fitted, I was listening to it while writing and…I have the whole thing perfectly planned now.


	8. Chapter 8

a\n" enjoy!!!!!!

That day at work, for Arthur, was torture. That, "lady," at wor (morgan) continued talking, flirting, and staring at him. He truly hated it! That night when he was sitting alone with molly he took in a deep breath and she stared at him.

"Arthur...what's wrong?"

"Maybe your attitude last night hurt me....what's wrong with you, Molly Ann Prewett?"

"Nothing Arthur I just... I miss you. I just...i'm scared Arthur!"

"Don't say that!" he remembered her being scared in his dream...oh Merlin..maybe he had started the fight..

"Arthur! why are you being so stubborn!? this is why i was scared and upset! because you are so full of yourself now a days! please, please don't do this! Arthur, man! Arthur Weasley I just...I don't even want to talk about it now....just leave me alone!" she stormed upstairs and Arthur sat at the table shocked.

"Ugh." he sighed to himself. How could he fix everyhting.....that woman at work was looking a little more appeasing....no! No! Arthur Weasley knew....he knew that no one was more important than his wife...and he knew fixing the problem always brought him more pleasure...so he would.....try.

_"Molly, I love you."_

_"I love you too. Arthur!" a seventh year Molly replied, kissing her boyfriend full on the mouth and holding him tight. _

_"I love you more than anything though, molly."_

_"I love YOU more, Arthur....but, you love me even more than that intern you are going to work with too?" he smiled and swung her around._

_"No molly...no one is more important."_

even then he was faithful...and even now, he would be. one problem solved...or not?


	9. Chapter 9

a\n: enjoy, please review and leave ideas in that review...thanks!

God Bless

Arthur paced the living room in deep thought. The only thing left was the attack then he knew Morgan would try to kiss him, then he kne whe needed to get Molly to calm down; to not be scared for him or their children. He soon footsteps on the stairs and knew he had to do something quick....before he had to leave for guard.

"Arthur?" Molly asked quietly. she looked horrible; her voice was low and dry.

"Molly wha-"

"Arthur I'm sorry..I love you." she said, slowly stumbling down the stairs. Arthur ran to them and caught her. He knelt on the floor and hugged her tight. Her sobs struck through her body as she shivered due to them.

"My Molly....molly." He said quietly, kissing her hair. He could smell the Odgen's Firewhiskey wafting from her breath and he sighed as the sun dimmered. e had guard soon, but right now, he was content to sit with his wife.

"I love you, Molly Prewett." he meaningly whispered, though he kne her anger would sitll be present in the morning, when her hangover was forgotten.


	10. For Now

a\n: hope you all enjoy this chapter, I hope its good after this long long wait. Anyways, please review and any ideas at all are appreciated, I really need and would like them. Thanks!

God bless

Felicia

Arthur kissed Molly's forehead as he held her tight, still sitting on the stairs. By now, his back was pretty much out and he was leaning against the beams, hugging his wife close for support. For her, to let her know he was still there, safe, alive, completely hers, and involved in no fight. For him, to assure himself he was safe....they were......_she_ was. For now.

Arthur felt horrible as he held his wife together and composed himself.

"I love you, Molly." he whispered quietly into her ear and again he kissed her forehead. They sat in,a sacred silence for awhile until Tonks walked in and smiled.

"I can watch Molly, Arthur...or I can guard for you." He seemed to stumble back and forth between these suggestions then finally he sighed heavily; labored.

"No...no...its my job, Tonks.....I'll go to my duties tonight, and I trust you'll keep her under a close watch. As will I with my post." Tonks nodded and walked over to them, leaning over to hold Molly's arm as Arthur stood.

"Alright...there ya go.....you just focus on your guard.....I'll keep Molly safe and if she wakes, I'll tell her you'll be home soon...which is mostly likely to be true, the rate she's sleeping now. Arthur smiled and nodded, kissing his wife on the top of the head longer than he usually did, trying to keep the warmth of her skin under his lips and her happy, breathing form close to him. She seemed to stir in her sleep and Arthur stood, smiling at her, conveying all the love he felt for her, but also the professional essence of the fact he had to work.

"Thanks, Tonks. I appreciate it." She smiled and sat down on the steps with Molly.

"Thankyou so much......I really-"

"Go! For Merlins sake, Arthur. Go....she's fine with me." Arthur smiled and nodded, looking at his wife one last time...when he got back, it would be her hangover time.....and the fight would begin. He wondered, which scenarios would come first....Attack, fight, woman? They all rang through his head and he pushed those thoughts out, keeping the air about him that with all these things, he must be strong. He then apparated. Tonks stared at the spot he just had left, shivering.....she wished vaguely he would've let her go instead for him, but she didn't know why.


	11. Women and Hangovers

It was a long, cold, black corridor.....barely, was Arthur able to see his own hand in front of him. He was tired, and worried about Molly....but he pressed on, doing his bets to stay awake.

He didn't really know how it happened.....he had fallen asleep and heard someone come to wake him up....he heard a click of heels and felt a small kiss on his lips.

"I always wanted to do that." a sweet voice whispered and he fell silent as she walked away....none then 7 minutes later, after a fitful dream about him and Molly fighting.....and his attack...(seeing as his admirer had just happened) he awoke to agonzing pain in his leg....torso....chest. He fell back, seeign as he had been in the process of standing....and his last word uttered before he fell into black silence, wasn't for his wife as when he ahd a nightmare it always was, but instead for someone close by.

"Come back." he whispered to himself, trying to gian the woman's attention again, though she was long gone....

"Come back.....come back....come back...ahhhhh." Blood drained from his wounds and he gasped, his coma-like state then taking over.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Molly was hanging over the toilet in the loo being sick, her hangover was a lot of fun! ;) She laughed as Tonks talked to her, still not over the affects of alcohol, and Tonks tried to steady her as she stood, but just then, Lupin burst through the doors of the bedroom.

"Tonks! come quick! the order needs you...at the ministry...Arthur's been attacked." Tonks led Molly to the bed and looked over at her.....she was asleep.

"Remus...someone needs to stay with her."

"I know.....Minerva is. The rest of us have to go.."

"what happened? how bad is it?" she asked, always trying to look at the positive.

"He's dying Tonks....he's not going to make it...he just can't....can't possibly...you need to come with us so we can do everything we can...he's slipping."


	12. Blood Trail

a\n: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was going to earlier today, but then I had church. It was a really good service, talking about being saved, and doing everything for God. Basically, the story of Jesus birth, death, resurrection, and love. Any questions? I would love to answer any if any of you guys are wondering about anything. with that said, I'd love to answer any questions about the story too, so here's a new chapter to leave you all wondering, and asking. ;)

God bless

felicia

Blood spewed from broken arteries and veins, coming in random spurts from the break of skin that had been pentrated by two sharp, long, deep fangs. Half awake, half dead already, Arthur Weasley groaned and fell silently back into sleep.

"I need a healer! I need a healer!" Tonks yelled, bursting through doors, helping to hold Arthur's hemmoraghing body with Kingsley, Alastor, and Remus.

"What happened!" one healer exclaimed, a younger woman healer, who was immediately at Arthur side. she motioned over to some other healers for something, when in a moment, one ran over with a stretcher.

"Get Him up!" the healer yelled, helping them heave him up from his place on the floor.

"Ugh." Tonks groaned, pulling him up holding his arm, and cuff of his shirt, Kinglsey and Alastor on his other side, Remus, holding his legs.

"Alright." she breathed looking up at the frantic healer. Blood gushed faster.

"Take good care of him." Tonks said and the healer looke at regretfully as she put a needle in Arthur's arm....an I.V. he would have with him his whole visit.

"I'm sorry Miss....he doesn't look in any of a position at the moment, to live." Tonls grabbed the cuff of her scrubs.

"He's got childen at home...boys..a house of boys...and a daughter...he's got seven....he's got a wife...and she needs him....you need to bring him up to par......you understand? Fix him tonight!" the healer took in a deep breath and nodded....

"I will do what is necessary...and, most importantly," she sjook Tonks' hand as she began pushing the stretcher to the E.R.

"_My best. I will do my best." With that she turned, simultaneously running with the wheels of the stretcher. Other healers came to help and blood left a long, thick, watery, redis brown trail down the hall.

And Tonks was forced to wait.

a\n"_ Tonks is significant to Arthur right now....to be there for him,. His own wife is under the unfluence ;) and he's getting an unexpected visitor in another chapter or so. God bless_

_REVIEWS ARE LOVED!_


	13. Deserve It

a\n: please read and review. any ideas are LOVED. God bless.~Felicia

One hit wasn't enough....maybe two? No. Defribilation couldn't work....too much blood gushed out when his chest was pounded, and healers tried starting his heart again to no avail. when pumping hard on his chest it only took more blood from his vital organs and veins, and it burned deep inside his stomach and chest like the snake that bit him's poison was fiery and deep. His wounds drooled through even the thickest bandages and the healers around noted it would be a long night if they were able to save him. Like a thick, flowing stream, red flowed evenly out of cuts and holes. Holes on bare, white skin.....sweat profusely coming from open, scared pores and it washed half of the blood away as quickly as it came. Blood....Blood....there was so much...so much that already, he should be dead.

A new method was tried, as thick strands of string were pulled tight form one side of the skin to the other. Laced once, back around, lcae again, go across, pull under until threw, release, turn, start again. A perfect, sutured line showed the healers what they though was sucess, but again, blood came quick and fast and hard and there was no stopping it. No oridnary potion worked, no simple or complex spell did the charm. No charm did the charm...for use of a pun. No method they could find could heal the frighteningly large wounds they knew had been from something horrid. As they worked on stopping blood flow, they worked also on giving potions for pain...the patient wasn;t awake but they knew he soon would be.

The healers set to work for hours, working on stopping blood and keeping him asleep considering nothing was wrong with his head; it was blood and poison they were worried about. Though, as they looked down on the dying, white, red haired man, they wondered, and their minds all staryed to what the bubblegum pink haired beauty had said....

"_He's got kids....he's got seven. Boys! a house of boys....a girl.....a darling girl....."_

The healers worked faster but it was so hard to see anything through the red that seemed to gush quicker and quikcer when the healers had mentioned he had sons.....he seemed to bleed more, anger or excitement bubling form how fats it came flowing out....but that only happened when they had been talking about his kids. The healers turned to his face and realized, with his bloodshot eyes open, he was struggling with his words. One healer stopped what he was doing and looked over at Arthur.

"Sir, you've been hurt...we're working on stopping the bleeding, or it can cause a lot of damage....."

_your dying, Arthur...you know it..._

"Y...Yyyess..."

"We're trying our best, just relax."

_"Arthur! I don;t care....I just don;t care!......you hurt me!"_

"We're going to save you!"

Arthur's eyes fulltered closed and he was forced into icy darkness...he wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't....

_that's a good thing, he heard a voice say. You've screwed up a lot...your marriage....your family....the Order's plan and your life...you don;t deserve to live...._

_And Arthur agreed...._


	14. Life

They had saved him...saved him just barely....Arthur could not open his eyes, for fear his wife was beside him, loving and reprimanding, hurt from the kiss, fight, and scared form the attack. When he couldn;t take it anymore, though, Arthur opened his eyes and sure enough, Molly was sitting at his side, pearing deep into his eyes when he opened them. Explanation was key, and even though his voice was hoarse and painful, Arthur tried plowing on with his apology and justification.

"Mo....Molly...I'm so sorry..for-"

"I know, Arthur..I know everything...." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows painfully.

"What do you mean..how?"

"Your an accomplished Legillmens, love. When you are accomplished at such an art, when your near...Death..your thoughts stray to the first person who catches them, or sees you...Tonks knew why you were so stressed..."

"Oh." was all he could reply.

_you hurt molly...you hurt her....you hurt her you sorry excuse for a person...your supposed to love her and you do and you hurt her!_

Arthur couldn;t stop the ringing in his ears, and he immediately threw his hands to them. Molly grabbed them down tight and looked into his eyes.

"Arthur, calm down...don;t scare yourself, its over...it was all just a mistake...everything...its over."  
"But i kissed someone else..Molly i hurt you, we fought and...and...and"

_"Arthur wake up!" _

He gasped. Opening his eyes quickly, Molly was bustling around the bed trying to wake her thrashing husband. Before looking at her, Arthur looked over at the calendar...two weeks previous...two weeks...it..it was a dream. The dream had been a dream even, Arthur's thoughts had manifested themselves into realities in his mind....And he realized, all that had happened was 9 hours of sleep.

He jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms tight around Molly. He squeezed her to no end and kissed her passionately, frenchly. Molly pulled away gasping for air and stared into his eyes smiling.

"What was that for?" Arthur amirked and shrugged.

"Experiment..."

"For what?"

"For letting you know, that even if we're fighting, i still always will and want to do that, and that your the only person I'd want to kiss like that, and, that I will do it until I die."

"Arthur," she laughed. "What has gotten into you!?"

"Life..life, my dear."

"Hmmm....I love you, Arthur Weasley."

"I love you too, Prewett." she smacked him playfully, and again they kissed. She pulled away again.

"Arthur...you have guard in 3o minutes." He laughed and pushed her on the bed. Molly's eyes narrowed as he trailed kisses down her cheek bone.

"I don't now."


End file.
